


Adventures of the Ranger and of the Rogue

by Silver_KnightShade, Yuffie_Myrioku



Category: Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffie_Myrioku/pseuds/Yuffie_Myrioku





	Adventures of the Ranger and of the Rogue

In the bustling city of Neverwinter, beings shifting from giants to spectors and everything in between walked among the citizens. Masquerade Illusionists they called themselves and they were in town to host the Masquerade of Liars - A festival of sorts - where they gave out treats and prizes for scavenger hunts as well as showing their prowess in illusionary magics and knowledge of the creatures of Faerûn.

A red-haired, half-elf stood, staring in awe at a drider: a drow with the body of a spider from the waist down. A creature said to be a curse placed upon a dark elf that has angered their goddess: Lolth, also known as the Spider Queen.

"What is that thing?" the half-elf exclaimed. "That looks so cool!"

The illusionist tried her hardest to stay in character, but a slight, amused smirk betrayed her attempts as she entertained the red-headed ranger. 

"That is a drider, Argent," came a female's voice from behind the half-elf. With a startled cry, the ranger spun around, bow drawn and arrow notched, ready to fire by the time she faced a cloaked figure who merely held up their hands in defense before slowly reaching up to throw the hood back while continuing their train of thought. "Or the Queen of Spiders herself. Either way, it's really good."

With the cloth drawn back and the speaker was revealed to be a drow, Argent relaxed and with a twirl of the bow and arrow, the weapon was back over her shoulder and ammo in the quiver. Familiarity shown brightly in a brown eye, the other eye clouded over and sightless. "Corenia!" she called in excitement, hugging the dark-skinned one.

The illusionist released her natural form as a robed woman with blonde hair and a ballroom mask. With a smile, she bowed and walked away to find some more people to amaze, leaving the two elves to their reunion as Corenia just blinked and sighed helplessly.

{}-{}-{}

After they found an inn, the two women spent the rest of the day catching up, exchanging tales about their time apart. Argent had returned home to Grey Vale while Corenia traveled around, finding odd jobs and adventers. Once they ran out of stories, they went to work on the reason for their meet up. With the city recovering from the attack of the lich, Valindra and her undead army, gangs of were-rats, criminals, and on top of that: a rebellious band of orcs from the peaceful Many-Arrows clan have taken the opportunity to seize control over several districts.

They sat by the fireplace at the tavern, waiting on their dinner while poring over the maps and notes that Argent had gathered on her own. Being friends with the ranger for a while and being on the surface since before the Spellplague haven't made Corenia any less on edge around crowds. She kept a hand on the hilt of a dagger at all times unless it was just her, Argent and the brother magicians that accompany them from time to time, while Argent seemed to be easily distracted. 

"So, which would be the best route?" Corenia asked. When there wasn't an answer, the drow looked up to see Argent's attention was else where. "Argent?" She then caught a sudden change in the way the ranger was blinking then followed her gaze over to a small group of people. Looking back at the half-elf, the rogue noticed her hand.

 _That's one of the groups we're hunting._ Agents fingers said in a sign language mixed between dark and wood elven that the two friends tweaked and made their own. 

_So, follow them?_ The dark elf asked with the same sign.

 _Do what you do best,_ came the reply that caused Corenia to grin.

The rogue quickly signaled: _Don't get lost this time._

"Smart ass," said the redhead, giving the drow a hand signal that's an universal insult.

Corenia chuckled. "Oh, you love me."

"Don't know why," Argent's voice had a bit of a song to it as she took a drink out of the wooden cup. 

The two knew when each other were joking and seeing the dark elf laugh or even smile outside of 'Hunting' was a rare sight.

{}-{}-{}

The drow followed the group, staying in the shadows while keeping them within eye and ear shot as the half-elf followed a bit farther back, taking the high route for advantage shots if she needed too. After several twists and turns, well out of the densely populated district and deep into a ruined part of the city, the targeted group stopped at an abandoned house. Corenia had fallen back, catching up with Argent who had a clear view of the area from a rooftop.

"Do we need anyone alive?" asked the rogue as she gingerly made her way across the rotten planks to crouch beside the ranger. 

Argent shrugged. "It never hurts to see what we can learn."

"Pick one and we'll go from there."

Nodding, the half-elf shifted from prone to kneeling as she notched an arrow. She then glanced to find the drow gone. In that matter of moments, Corenia was picking her way to the building where their targets stood. Catching a glimpse of movement, Argent quickly caught sight of her companion and shook her head before taking aim, drawing the string back.

Corenia had quickly gotten into place on the rooftop, directly above the suspicious group. Seeing that they hadn't noticed her yet, the drow slowly stood just as an arrow caught one of targets in the ankle, severing the tendon. With his sudden screams of pain, the rest turned their attention to him, giving the rogue the opportunity needed.

Stepping off the roof, Corenia landed gracefully in the middle of the confusion, arms shot out, plunging her deadly blades deep into two of their hearts. She slowly stood, withdrawing the daggers as she went. Her red eyes glowing softly in the darkness from beneath her hood. Fear and panic shown on the remaining 3 men's faces as another of Argent's arrows bit into a man's skull. Now only 2 remained. The tougher looking of them charged at the elf as the other ran for his life, only to get an arrow to the leg. The drow easily side stepped the clumsy charge then drove a blade into the back of his neck. Corenia's attention soon turned to the last one Argent shot. He was limping and staggering, trying to get away.

"No, no, no, no," said the rogue, catching up to him, grabbing him by the scruff of his clothes and dragged him back the other with the pierced ankle. "Stay for a while. You're our dates for the evening."

There was a sudden crack followed by a scream and the crash of rubble. "I'm okay!" immediately sounded as Argent staggered out from inside the building she was sniping from. "Beam just gave way." She quickly joined her friend and new captives. "As for the best route?" the ranger grinned at Corenia. "This was probably not it, but it will work!"

Corenia merely sighed, subtly shaking her head with a delicate hand covering her eyes while mentally asking herself how she became close friends with this half-elf. One of the men began shouting curses at the two women while still writhing in pain. The swears were interrupted by blood curdling screams. Peeking through fingers, the dark elf saw Argent stepping and twisting on the culprit's wound, right beside the arrows that was still lodged in the leg. 

"Keep calling me a bitch and see where it gets you!" The ranger yelled in anger, digging her heel in more. "Dos fa'la zatoast!"

The rogue's mouth dropped as she stared at Argent in shock, her hand still in the same position, only shifted slightly as the last few words hit her ears. Did the half wood elf just speak Drow? It wasn't that much of a difference from the surface elvish, it was more... 'Breathy'? For the lack of a better word. It was still a tricky language to learn. Corenia hardly spoke it. If she did, it was usually under her breath. Perhaps the rogue was a bigger influence on this "Innocent" half-elf than she originally imagined . 

"Okay, okay," Corenia said, snapping out of the state of shock. Taking a few steps forward, she firmly grasped Argent's shoulders, pulling her away from him. "You're going to break his leg."

"I don't care about his gods damned leg!" Argent protested.

"Then think of your arrow. You'll snap it if you keep doing that."

The ranger huffed. "Fine."

The man, clutching his injured leg just above his ankle where the red-head stood, laughed mockingly at the elves. "Damned drow has you trained like a damned pet."  
The human's comment caused Corenia to let go of Argent to stand in front of him before kicking him hard enough in the face to render him unconscious.

"She is not my pet."

Argent lifted a finger. "If I was a pet, I think I would be better behaved than I am."

"Now," said Corenia, turning to look back at Argent after shooting a warning glare at the younger captive. "What do we do with them?"

"I have a safe house." Argent replied. This created a puzzled look from the rogue and the ranger shrugged. "I was bored."

"I thought you were going home to your sister?"

"Sister wasn't home. I got bored."

"Why wasn't she home?"

Argent shrugged again. "I don't know. Guess she went on her religious escapades."

Corenia fell silent. Even after all these years, she still didn't understand the red-head. Seeing the drow hesitate, the half-elf grinned.

"It's not like the bandits were using it." Argent's voice dropped. "After I shot them, after all."

Red eyes narrowed before the rogue face-palmed. It was moments like these that made her wonder just how much of an influence she was and how much the archer was a bit cracked in the head.

The younger captive that Corenia dragged held an expression of terror from what he was witnessing, shrinking even more at the drow's glare. He still gripped his thigh, trying to stem the bleeding, but he remained quiet.  
Bending down, the dark elf yanked the young man to his feet. Once he was standing, Corenia looked over at Argent as the ranger grinned evilly while grabbing the unconscious man and started dragging him off, making sure to hit every rock, branch and rubble on the way to her hideout. The rogue only shook her head helplessly as she followed behind with the limping captive in tow.


End file.
